


Doctor Who: Hot Christmas

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, F/M, Love, Married Couple, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, True Love, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Christmas gifts can be beautiful even if they both enjoy it. Especially if it's something as extraordinary as this one.





	Doctor Who: Hot Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I wanted to publish this on December 23, 2018, but I have not really come to it. A real story does not have it this time, so it's really just for reading pleasure, but every now and then you just want to switch off.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide. 

 

Doctor Who: Hot Christmas

 

He had been wondering for a long time if he should even do that while he was buying some special items a few weeks ago in the sex shop he was in. Of course, it was not said that his wife was enthusiastic about it, but he already knew her for several years and if he knew one thing, then this, that she would like to try something new.

Nova would spend those days with friends who had two children themselves, so they were all alone.

„Clara, are you home?“, He shouted, and she returned a sarcastic reply that it would be like it smells like food in the kitchen. He himself felt his stomach growling at that moment and though Clara was not a good cook, she could bake.

„Should have known“, he stepped behind her so she could lean against him.  
„I hope you do not mean to mouth me, I really do not want to roll into the new year.“

She handed him one of the cookies and he ate it right out of her hand, even giving up licking her fingers because they were still frosting.

„Basil, did not you hand it over?“  
„As if I could ever get enough of you“, he said, then turned her over so he could kiss her. And he always liked to do it.

„You should be a little careful“, she teased him, „a rolling pin is actually enough.“

He was hard, painfully hard and not only because he was still lucky enough to have this beautiful woman in his life, but also because he hoped that she would agree with what he wanted.

„Something is depressing you, is not it?“  
„You just know me too well. You know, it's really amazing how much I think ... of sex and it's also really hot for the most part, but...“

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue talking.

„Well, did you ever think to fuck me? So I did not mean the rider position, but anal.“

She continued to just look at him, then something flashed in her eyes and she pressed her abdomen against his. Her breath was hot when she asked him why he had not made that suggestion before.

„I thought I was the only person who would want this in secret. However, we would also need certain materials for that.“

He moved away from her, left the kitchen, and came back with a present shortly thereafter.  
„I know it's still going on, after all we've agreed on the 25th of December, but I'm sure we do not want to wait so long now.“

She opened one of the presents and pulled out a tube of lube and a strap-on. When she touched the artificial penis, it really twitched and he felt warm.

„It's a whole new invention that's not yet on the market“, he explained, „using special materials makes it look like a real penis, except for the fact that it will not make you pregnant.“

She looked at the twitching thing, then turned down the temperature for the stove to keep the cookies from burning and dragged him out of the kitchen into the living room.

„And you're sure that it really should be "real"?“, She asked as a precaution and he nodded, before she knocked the dildo against his lips. He himself was not sure at first, but soon after, he opened his mouth and started sucking on the toy. It moved slightly and a faint heat emanated from him.

„Good not?“

An answer he could not give in this state, since his mouth was filled yes, but he murmured something indistinct and she pulled him out.

„Can you strap it on, please?“, He asked, and soon afterwards she did. In addition, they both removed their entire clothes, which landed somewhere, so you could take care of later and fell into a hard kiss.

„Lubricant, I do not want to go to the hospital just because my wife blew my ass.“

She had already opened the tube, however, and prepared it well. Of course she did not want to hurt her husband, that would not be good.

Her one hand was wrapped around his member while the other stretched, preparing him. His heavy breath told her that he could hardly wait. She took the artificial penis, which had been jerking all the time and led him to his entrance, but did not enter, but offered to stop it all.

„Forget it! I have been wanting for months that you fuck me in the ass, because I will now guaranteed no backshound.“

She grinned as she once again took the tube with the lube and put some of it on the dildo.

Then, finally, when he thought she was about to break it off, he suddenly felt something unusual and hard go into him. He had already satisfied her several times Anal, but for himself it was new. And it was one of the best feelings he could ever experience. Due to the fact that the dildo moved so slightly in its interior, it felt even more cool. He was more than happy that she had not refused.

„Everything OK?“  
„Yes, can you start now please!“

With a jerk, she completely sank in it and then began with light movements, which, however, were getting harder with time.

„Damn, that's so cool, please, fuck me harder, I'm about to come“, his breath was just a single sound, which came haltingly. Although he did not know where his head was, but who cared at that moment for what to think or not?

She moved a few more times and stopped suddenly. Grinning, she looked down at him and he understood what she was doing. He had denied her orgasm several times in the past when he suddenly pulled himself out of her and then, still completely caught up in lust, left her lying there.

So now she wanted to make him suffer just as well.

„Please, can you continue? It feels strange when I can not come.“  
„Oh, I thought you were not that old. Well, today I can make an exception.“

The next moment she leaned down to him and kissed her husband more passionately than ever before, while she took one hand with his hand in his hand and massaged it with quick movements.

„Oh, I will come. Damn me, but I...“, the rest of the sentence turned into a scream and she noticed how his semen splashed on her hand and then on his stomach. With a towel, she finally wiped it away, quickly removed the strap-one and then lay down next to him. Her hand went through his silver hair.

„You still seem to have enough energy in you.“  
„Thanks for giving me that wish“, he smiled.

„Anytime again“, she just grinned.

The End.


End file.
